


Anything for You

by futurevampiress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Campfire, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Language, Jealousy, Petty, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurevampiress/pseuds/futurevampiress
Summary: It’s a rare thing for all of the Avengers to have the day off together. Not knowing what to do with themselves, you suggest to have a campfire behind the compound. And some are more excited than others.





	Anything for You

It was a miracle, really.

All of the Avengers had the day off. And not just off from missions, either. Tony had no Iron Man suits to patch up, Natasha had no computers to infiltrate, and Steve didn’t have any training to do. Sam is so laid-back that he hardly has anything to do anyway, Wanda usually goes on missions with Steve, and Vision is… well, Vision. None of them have anything to do. You, on the other hand, always have something planned for yourself if you’re not on a mission or training for hours on end. A movie or TV marathon, shopping, taking walks at night. No matter how small it is, it’s better than lounging around the compound and doing nothing. This time around, the same rules apply.

Everyone has the day off. And you’re not going to let it go to waste.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you send a message around the compound for me, please?” you ask the A.I. as you sit on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal.

“Certainly, miss _______,” she replies. “What is the message?”

“Everyone in the kitchen now. Family meeting.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. projects the message like you asked, and you smile as you listen to your mother voice on the P.A. system. Within minutes, they all start coming in one by one. You wait until everyone is gathered and you’re finished your afternoon snack before telling them why you called for them.

“Okay. Today is a day off for everyone. And I think we should all do something together. Like the messed up family we are.”

You earn one of Tony’s eye rolls and several sighs. Natasha and Wanda seem to be on board though.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Wanda says.

“It’d be nice to do something together,” Natasha agrees.

“It’s always the men,” you sigh heavily. “Never wanting to do anything different. It’s so disappointing, isn’t it?”

Wanda and Natasha smile and nod in unison. You look towards the boys and shake your head.

“I already have an idea in mind that doesn’t involve technology or interaction with anyone other than us,” you mention. “Is it really that bad?”

“What’s your suggestion?” Steve speaks up.

“Okay, before I say it, does anyone wanna pitch in some ideas first about what we could do with the 10 hours we have left?” you say.

Nearly everyone looks to the floor in thought. Even Bucky. You look at him curiously, wondering if he’ll participate. He’s never one to speak his mind, especially in situations like these, where it’s an open floor. In this case, he probably won’t speak up.

“Family outing?” Steve says. “Like dinner?“

“Interesting,” you comment. “What else?”

“Lounging in my lab and watching me being a genius?” Tony quips.

“No,” you counter. “No technology tonight.”

Tony tsks and rolls his eyes again.

“Keep rollin’ ‘em. Hopefully you’ll find a weaker ego inside that insufferable brain of yours.”

Bucky bites his lip to keep himself from smiling at your remark. That doesn’t go unnoticed by you. You don’t call on him, and instead, kick you legs in the air as you wait for everyone else to think of ideas.

“It can’t be anything too public,” Sam says. “Having all of us together is a disaster waiting to happen. So it has to be something where we won’t be spotted so easily.”

Everyone nods in agreement. You don’t mind one bit. Your idea isn’t public at all. You just hope that they’re all willing to go through with it.

“Just tell us your idea already, _______,” Tony sighs.

“Well,” you start, a soft smile spreading on your face. “I was thinking we could have a campfire.”

“A campfire?” Tony repeats, judgment lacing his voice.

“Yes, a campfire, grandpa,” you sneer. “S’mores, warm clothes, the  _fire_. I think it’s a great idea!”

“Sounds reasonable,” Natasha says, nodding her head. “I’m in.”

There’s a chorus of hums and nods, even from Vision, who may not even know what a campfire is, or what it entails. It’s pretty self-explanatory anyway. He’s a smart android; he should be able to figure it out on his own. You open your mouth to start appointing jobs to everyone, when Bucky speaks.

“I haven’t had one of those since… I don’t know when,” he quietly comments, smiling softly. You try to keep your smile under control. It’s legitimately uplifting to see Bucky be excited about something, even if it’s just a small reaction. You snort before getting back on track.

“Okay, not to be a pain in the ass, but I want to do this without all the technology and powers,” you start, staring right at Tony. “So that means no phones, no suits, no F.R.I.D.A.Y. Use it only if it’s completely necessary.”

Tony groans like the man-child he is, and you just laugh at him.

“Listen, I love my phone and laptop, but I just want to be the person that says ‘Hey! Let’s be traditional’ at least once in my life.”

Steve grins widely, because he’s all about being traditional, being the man he is. Bucky smiles again as well. You could really get used to that.

“So, who’s going to arrange everything?” Vision speaks up. “I am no expert in the event of campfires, so I am wondering what happens during that time?”

“I was just about to get to that,” you smile. “Steve and Tony can get the firewood and chop it up nice and thick. You and Wanda can get rid of all cellphones and distractions and the like. Sam and Natasha can set-up out back. I don’t know if the compound has any chairs for this kind of thing, so you may need to go shopping. Oh! And get some skewers while you’re at it. I dunno if Tony has those either. And Bucky and I will get the food. I’ll make a list.“

You flick your eyes over to him to see his reaction. He simply nods and goes back to staring at the floor. Better than a glare or a pout of disappointment. “Does that sound good to everyone?” Another round of head nods. “Great. Let’s get to it then.”

* * *

Shopping for campfire foods with Bucky is just as quiet as you thought it’d be. You put on old 30s music on low in the car to calm him a bit, and it worked. He would smile and mouth the lyrics every now and then while he looked out the window. You didn’t want to disturb his peace, so you let him be until you arrived at the store.

“Do you remember ever having a campfire before?” you ask as you browse through the aisles.

“The only campfire I remember was when my troop and I were huddled around a burning, metal trashcan during the war,” he says, tucking the beak of his hat down. “The winter was very bitter.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” you say, taking several boxes of graham crackers down from a shelf. “Winter back home is relentless. Stinging winds and freezing temperatures. I still love it though. Snow makes everything prettier.”

“Just like you.”

It was the quietest you’ve ever heard him speak. Inaudible? He might as well have been mouthing it like one of his songs. You look up at him and smile, muttering a small “thank you” before moving on.

“What exactly are we looking for?” he asks after a moment of silence walking through the aisles.

“Stuff for s’mores,” you reply.

“S’mores?” he repeats.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had s’mores before, Bucky,” you say, putting a hand over your heart.

He shrugs and shakes his head.

“This is unacceptable,” you sigh, shaking your head. “You’re going to have at least three s’mores tonight. No excuses. You’re going to love it.”

“What’s in it?”

“Graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows. Just don’t let Sam keep them for more than ten seconds. Otherwise he’ll start eating them like he’s doing the Chubby Bunny challenge.”

“Chubby Bunny challenge?”

“Yeah. It’s where you stuff as many marshmallows you can into your mouth without spitting them out.”

“That sounds ridiculous. And unhealthy.”

“Oh Bucky. You have so much to learn about the stupidities of internet folk.“

You pat his arm sympathetically and keep on walking, crossing things off your list as you move along. He sighs and looks around the store. There’s not many people in there. You can get all three ingredients for s'mores in pretty much any convenience store, but that doesn’t lessen his anxiety about being found. His left arm is covered by his jacket and glove like it always is when he goes out in public, but he’s still afraid of being found out. He trails behind you as you toss five boxes of chocolate into the basket looped around your arm. You stare hardly at the shelf, biting your lip as you continue to think.

“Bucky? Can you come here, please?”

Bucky silently walks up to you and looks at the shelf full of candy. He looks back to you with a brow raised.

“What’s wrong?”

“We should get candy too, shouldn’t we?” you ponder. “I mean, we have the s’mores, but we need other food to eat too, right?”

“I guess so,” he shrugs.

You scan your eyes over the candy, chocolate, and other sugary snacks that will rot your teeth. After a several rounds of eenie meenie in your head, you sigh in exasperation before shoving the basket in Bucky’s arms and start walking away again.

“Bucky, you pick something,” you call behind you. “I can’t decide. Grab a few and toss them in the basket. I need to find these goddamn jumbo marshmallows.”

Bucky stares at you confused, his mouth opening and closing in surprise. He looks at the basket in his arms then back at you as you frantically skim every aisle for the so-called “jumbo marshmallows”. He smiles softly though, fixing his grip on the basket handle before looking down at the shelf again. He takes in a breath and grabs whatever looks good. He doesn’t know what some of the stuff is, so he reads the ingredients before putting it in the basket. By the end, he’s added Reese’s Pieces, peanut butter M&M’s, Skittles, Sour Belts, gummy worms, Mars bars, and some Baby Ruths to the pack. Bucky looks up in a panic when he hears you scream, and goes darting over to you.

“_______?! What’s wrong?”

You smile widely at him and hold up the marshmallow bag in his face.

“I found theeem!” you say gleefully.

“You scared me for a second, _______!” he pouts. “I thought you hurt yourself.” You squint your eyes for a second before you laugh.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” you apologize. “Didn’t mean to scream. I got a dirty look from the cashier.”

Both you and Bucky look towards the front of the store, and the girl standing there is looking in your direction, chewing her gum obnoxiously. She smirks a little when her eyes flit to Bucky, and it stays there as she looks back down at her magazine. You know  _exactly_  what kind of look that is. You’re going to enjoy toying with her when you go to pay if she tries anything. You’re only going to be jealous if Bucky is interested, but he usually just plays along to make them feel better about themselves. And to be polite. Always polite. Tossing two bags of marshmallows into the basket, you smile at what Bucky picked.

“Good choices,” you say. “I like them all. Come on. Let’s go p—oh! Hotdogs! And sausages maybe? Jesus Christ, the chips!  _The chips_ , Bucky! We can’t have a campfire without meat and chips! I’ll go grab those and then we can pay.”

Once the cashier sees you two approaching, she immediately straightens up and pulls her hair forward, and sports a kind smile. You awkwardly give one back because that’s exactly what you’d do if you saw an attractive person from behind the counter. But you’ve already got an attractive person to go crazy over. And he’s standing right next to you.

“Find everything okay?” the cashier–Carly, according to her name tag–asks, looking at Bucky only.

“Yup,” you reply as Bucky nods. You can tell she’s trying to send flirtatious vibes his way by smiling a lot and winking at him. Bucky smiles back, and rolls on his heels with his hands in his pockets as he waits patiently for the food to be bagged. Jealous or not, you just can’t help yourself anymore.

“I almost forgot,” you whisper to yourself, feigning cluelessness. “James, mergi obține pop, poți să te rog? Orice, dar Dr. Pepper. Este dezgustator.”

_James, go get pop, can you please? Anything but Dr. Pepper. It’s disgusting._

You damn near start burst out laughing when he looks at you in total surprise. His mouth opens and closes, and you cock your head to the side when he doesn’t answer, looking between you and Carly.

“N-am știut că ai vorbit română,” he finally says.

_I didn’t know you spoke Romanian._

"Am învățat,” you reply. "Doar pentru tine.”

_I learned. Just for you._

The next expression he gives you is not one you were expecting. It’s the kind of look where he’s finally found what he’s been looking for for literal  _years_. You’re a little speechless, because you were just fooling around, but it seems like you struck a cord in him. You rub his shoulder affectionately.

"Mai bine înainte de a obține că bea am terminat de plată,” you say gently. He nods his head and goes to the back of the store to think about what just happened while mulling over what kind of drink to buy. You turn back to the cashier, who’s staring at you with wide eyes.

_Better get some drink before I’ve finished paying._

“His English is broken,” you lie without a care. “He feels more comfortable speaking in his native tongue.”

“What’s that?” Carly asks as she keeps scanning your items.

“Romanian,” you reply truthfully.

“Romanian, huh?”

You don’t like the tone in her voice. You’ve seen enough movies to know that she’s going to go home tonight and study the Romanian language, hoping Bucky comes back and have a conversation with him. Or maybe she’s just genuinely surprised to hear a customer speak another language. It’s a bit of an overreaction on your part, but you can’t help it. You love the guy to pieces. When you look back up, she’s smiling that unnerving smile again.

“Interesting.”

There it is. That exact voice. Now you  _know_  that you can’t come back to this store. Ever. Well,  _you_  can, but Bucky can’t come with you. You don’t want to risk anything.

“James, sunt aproape ai terminat?” you call over your shoulder.

_James, are you almost done?_

“Cât pe ce,” he shouts back. Just about. He honest to god did not know that you could speak Romanian. Or that you were even learning it in the first place. "Doar pentru tine”.  _Just for you_. Did you really mean that? Or are you just messing around with him for the fun of it? Bucky knows you well enough to know that you wouldn’t do that to someone. Learning a language in general is something people do everyday. Future translators, teenagers in high school and college, and the like. But learning a language  _for_ someone? That holds a deeper meaning than wanting to watch a show without reading the subtitles. And for a man like Bucky, it means a whole lot. His fondness of you is growing by the mile.

He comes back with a 2L bottle of Perrier and Fiji water. You raise an eyebrow at him when he places it on the counter.

"Într-adevăr?” you say.

_Really?_

"Ceva în acest coș ar trebui să fie sănătos,” he smiles.

_Something in the basket should be healthy._

You pout playfully at his little joke, but you go along with it anyway. He’s right, too. Something from the basket should be healthy with all the junk you’ve got piled up.

"Orice ai spune,” you sigh, getting your money ready.

_Whatever you say._

“That’ll be $58.82,” Carly says.

“Damn. That’s a lot cheaper than I thought it’d be.”

You hand her $60, and you quickly stuff the change inside your wallet as she hands you your last bag.

“Have a nice day,” Carly says with a wave and wink at Bucky. He simply smiles at her, then wraps his left arm around your waist and kisses the side of your head.

“We will,” he replies in plain English, leaving Carly dumbfounded. You, on the other hand, are freaking out in a million different ways. Yes, Bucky just willingly put his arm around you, and yes, he did just kiss your temple. It’s such a simple thing to do, but it’s what  _couples_  do. Did he do it because he  _knew_  that you were playing something out? Or did he do it because he _wanted_  to do it? Those questions aren’t really what you’re thinking about right now. As you’re putting the bags in the car, you’re thinking about the way he smelt, how nice it felt to have his arm wrapped around you, his week-old stubble scratching the top of your head. It all seemed surreal that he would even think of doing something like that. It makes you smile like there’s no tomorrow; and as you get into the driver’s seat, Bucky is smiling at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

You and Bucky are a laughing, smiling mess when you get back to the compound. You took a little side-trip on the way to get something to drink at Starbucks, telling him he has to try a modern-day coffee beverage at least once in his life. You made sure it had moccha in it to give it the coffee taste. He didn’t find it that bad. You spoke in Romanian the whole car ride home because now that Bucky knows you learned Romanian for him, you might as well speak it every chance you get.

“Why did you call me James back in the store?” he asks as he helps you unload the car once you’re back at the compound.

You look left and right, trying to think of an excuse other than “I didn’t want another person to know your preferred name”. You shrug, but smile nonetheless.

“Dunno,” you sigh. “Trying something new?”

“Yeah?”

“Mm.”

“I like new.”

That certainly gets your heartbeat going. You bite your lip to keep your smile at bay and head inside with him, sticking close together.

It’s nearing six o’clock, and it seems that you two are the only ones that have returned. Wanda and Vision seem to have done their job with precision. They’ve prepared a glass safe labelled “Telecommunications Devices”, and have placed it on the living room table. You snort contently, and sets the bags down on the kitchen counter before going over to it and taking out your phone. There’s only one phone in it, probably Wanda’s. You hold your phone over the slot in the top of the lid, but quickly snatch it back.

“Maaaybe I’ll wait a while,” you say to yourself. “When everyone’s here.”

You tuck your phone back in your pocket and go back to Bucky, looking like a lost puppy.

“You all right there, Bucky?” you ask, taking the food out of the bags.

“I’m good,” he replies. He helps you with the food, setting the meat in the freezer and his fancy water in the fridge. You lay out the s’mores, candy, and additional chocolate across the counter, admiring it all.

“I can’t wait to eat all of this,” you say excitedly, clapping your hands together. Bucky smiles at your enthusiasm, closing the fridge doors. He shrugs off his jacket and takes off his glove, revealing his metal hand. You can’t help but stare at it; it’s so beautifully sculpted, and you want to touch it every moment of every second of every day. You know it’s cold; you’ve brushed against his arm a few times passing each other in the hall. It gives you shivers, one for the texture, one for the temperature, and one because it gets you  _really_  excited. Excited as in, “wow you really want to hold his hand”. But he hardly uses it, or lets anyone near it. He wrapped it around you in the store, but you couldn’t feel the metal behind the leather. You hope you can get the chance to feel it again tonight.

“I’ve never really had this kind of stuff before,” Bucky says to fill the silence.

“Really?” you say in complete surprise. “What the hell did you eat before all of this?”

“Nougat.”

“Nougat?”

“Yes.”

You break out into a fit of giggles. Bucky furrows his brows in confusion, which only makes you laugh harder. You wave your hand as you lose control of yourself.

“I-I’m sorry,” you sputter. “I’m not m-making fun of you. I just n-never really heard that kind of answer b-before.”

You start opening the candy and chocolate and pour them into bowls, still laughing like a child. Bucky’s heart swells at the sound, loving how it vibrates through his chest. He feels his voice getting caught in his throat, and rounds the counter to help you.

You die down your laughter and opt to smile instead, appreciating his offer. You two fill the bowls in comfortable silence. After a few minutes, you both hear a loud bang, and then a string of curses and arguing.

“Goddammit, Wilson! You’re going to break something.”

“Excuse me, Romanoff? Who’s the one that nearly broke the fucking windshield because you couldn’t get the box in right?”

“Cock it, Wilson. Or maybe next time I’ll shove some skewers in your eyes!”

“You didn’t even buy the damn things!”

“That was  _your_  fucking job!”

You turn to Bucky with a strained smile on your face.

“Nat and Sam are back. Let’s go help them, hmm?”

You walk down the hallway, seeing Nat and Sam having some trouble getting the chairs through the living room. By the size of the box and the picture on the side, they bought some expensive seats.

“What the hell did you guys buy?” you ask, crossing your arms.

“The chairs, like you asked,” Sam says, gesturing the box.

“What did you pay for it?”

“About $7000.”

“$7000?! Jesus Christ! It’s a campfire, not a dinner party with the President! How many are in there?”

“Four.”

“Four?! Goddamn it. You know what? It’s okay. Whatever. I already have another idea in mind for additional seating. Let’s just… get it outside.”

The four of you lug it outside and open it up. They’re not bad looking chairs. They’re white leather. Not exactly meant to be set in the dirt near fire, of all things, but they’ll do for one night. A few yards away, you can see Tony and Steve still chopping up firewood. Well, Tony’s using an axe, but Steve’s literally  _ripping_  the logs apart. You whistle at the sight.

“How much wood did they get?”

“A lot, it looks like,” Nat answers, staring off at them.

“I could get used to watching that,” you whisper to yourself. “Well, nearly all of us are here. Where’s Wanda and Vision?”

“Probably disconnecting everything in the compound,” Nat replies simply.

“They better not!” you shout. “We have food in the fridge and freezer!”

You dart back inside, calling out their names. When that doesn’t work, you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. instead. According to her, they’re down in the basement. You take the steps two at a time and run with all your might to where they are. Right when they’re about to start turning things off, you smack their hands away.

“Wait. A. Second,” you pant, hunching over with your hands on your knees. “Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

Wanda and Vision exchange a look.

“You okay?” Wanda asks with a lopsided smile.

“Yeah, I’m just,” you huff, standing up straight. “Trying to… catch my breath.” After you’ve calmed yourself, you look at them with determination in your eyes. “Don’t turn anything off,” you say. “I just meant cellphones and tablets and computers. Not our whole power supply! That glass safe you got upstairs is great! We’ll use that! But please, just leave everything else on. We can turn everything off through the  _light switches_.”

Wanda closes the panel door and smiles in embarrassment.

“We’re terribly sorry,” Vision apologizes. “We thought that–“ He pauses when Wanda gives him a look– “ _I_ , thought that when you said ‘disconnecting’, I thought you meant from the whole compound. Every source of electricity and the like.”

“It’s okay,” you say, waving him off. “I should’ve clarified. Don’t worry about it. Come on. Everyone’s here now.”

They follow you back upstairs, and surprisingly, everyone is waiting for you there. You widen your eyes and shake your head, silently asking one of them to tell you what’s going on.

“You’re the woman in charge here,” Tony speaks up. “What else do we need to do?”

You nod your head in understanding and shove your hands in your pockets, shrugging slightly.

“Not much, really,” you reply. “Nat and Sam got the chairs, but we’ll need a few more. Steve, can you save a log that’s about… fifteen feet long?”

“Sure thing.”

“Great. Ummm. Bucky and I got the food. It’s set out and ready to go. Wanda and Vision have a place for our phones in the living room. Oh, Nat! Did you guys get the skewers?”

“No,” she replies quietly, biting her lip and looking down at the floor. “Wilson was supposed to get them, but obviously, he did not.”

“Hey, don’t go blaming everything on me,” he defends.

“Please don’t start,” you interrupt before they go any further. “It’s okay. I have a solution for that too. We can go old school on that one. Steve and Tony have the firewood ready, sooo that leaves nothing, I guess. We just need to wait until it’s dark enough.”

“Or we could go right now,” Bucky speaks up. All heads turn to look at him. “It’s nearing sunset. We can all talk for a while.”

He seems like he regrets suggesting to go now, with the way he swallows and looks anywhere but someone’s eyes. You, however, smile at him.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

Bucky should speak his mind for often.

Bucky smiles at you for saving him from being embarrassed. Nat nudges you, throwing a knowing look your way. You just widen your eyes and shake your head at her, as if she thinks there’s something going on. You ignore her and start leading everyone back inside.

“Get into comfy clothes,” you instruct. “I don’t want to see any type of battle uniform or guns or shields of any kind. Or else you’re uninvited.”

“Great. I’ll go get my suit.”

Nat holds Tony by his collar and reels him back.

“Nice try, Stark,” she says. “But you’re not getting out of this one.”

He grumbles in annoyance, but he stays nonetheless.

“Look happy, Tony,” you chide. “It’ll be fun. Just wait and see.”

Everyone goes off to their own rooms, doing what you asked. When they all return, it takes every ounce of you not to squeal at the sight. You hardly see any of them in their pyjamas, or anything that isn’t a uniform of some sort. They all look equally adorable and snuggly, but you’re paying the most attention to Bucky. He’s got on black and white plaid pyjama pants with the red, long-sleeve shirt he (you) loves so much.

“Arati bine,” you whisper.

_You look nice._

"Și te uiți frumos,” he smiles.

_And you look beautiful._

“Speak English,” Steve says.

The both of you snap your heads in his direction. It’s so cute when Steve’s confused. You shake your head.

“Nope,” you smile proudly. “Okay, everyone grab something and set it outside. Steve and Tony will get the wood. And don’t forget that bench, Steve. And Tony, could you snap a few branches off the trees, please? Enough for everyone.”

“What for?”

“We don’t have any skewers, unfortunately. So we’ll use sticks like country folk, all right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“If everyone would please remove their electronics from their possess and deposit them in the glass safe, it will make my role a lot easier,” Vision announces.

You all dispose of your cellphones, tablets, and anything else that connects you to the media in the safe that Wanda and Vision prepared. You, Bucky, Wanda, Nat, and Sam gather the food and bring it outside, while Steve and Tony get the firewood, setting it in the makeshift pit they managed to make. Vision trails behind with paper towels and plastic plates that were stored away in the back cupboards. Seeing Vision in regular clothes is like seeing the eighth Wonder of the World. Extraordinary and makes you wonder.

The sky catches your eye as you walk outside, and you nearly trip on the grass. It’s a peachy orange, with streaks of pink and the smallest patches of blue mixed in with it. You watch where you’re going while still staring up, a big grin stretched across your face. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky is staring at you through the corner of his eye, fawning over the fact of how happy you look because of the  _sky_.

“Bucky’s staring at you,” Wanda whispers in your ear. You don’t look over at him, because then he’ll know that Wanda said something. And the last thing you want to do is embarrass him by being caught. Flattered as you are, you still have some respect for other people’s feelings. You only look over at him once all the food is settled on the chairs. He only smiles wider.

Steve lugs over the log by himself, which you’re not really surprised at. He’s Captain America. His muscles don’t need help carrying wood. He sets it down between the chairs Nat and Sam bought, and wipes his hands on his pants. What you  _are_ surprised at (but you’re thankful nonetheless), is that no one is wearing silk pyjamas. Not even Tony. He’s got on an old band t-shirt from the 80s probably and plain black bottoms. Wanda’s wearing a navy blue tank top with a grey pullover and pink and red plaid pants. Natasha’s wearing all black, including her sweater. Sam and Steve are both sporting white t-shirts, but Steve has grey sweatpants while Sam has blue ones. Vision is wearing a striped robe with a grey t-shirt and white pants. Everyone looks adorable, but Bucky looks adorably  _snuggly_. You want to hug him so badly. He’d probably squeeze the life out of you with his bulging biceps.

Without saying a word, you all take a seat. You dart towards the log, having wanted Steve to save it in the first place just so you could have it for yourself. Bucky accompany’s you, sitting down on your right. Wanda sits on your left, and Sam next to her, away from Bucky. Which leaves Tony, Nat, Steve, and Vision to take the white leather chairs. You immediately rip open one of the marshmallow bags, and shove one into your mouth.

“Hey, toss some over here, kid,” Sam says, reaching his hand out.

“No,” you muffle. You chew it a bit more before continuing. “This is not going to be another Chubby Bunny challenge.”

“That was one time!” he defends.

“No,” you say strictly.

He scrunches his nose at you and crosses his arms.

_I hope you get eaten alive by mosquitoes._

Tony wordlessly gets the fire going, using the newspaper that was wrapped in the firewood and setting it aflame with the BBQ lighter. The team is already digging into the food you and Bucky bought, and it makes you smile that they’re actually eating it, sighing contently.

"Ai facut bine,” you whisper in Bucky’s ear. "Toată lumea iubește mâncarea.”

_You did well. Everyone loves the food._

“Ma bucur sa aud asta,” he replies.

_I’m glad to hear that._

“Hey, you two,” Tony says, pointing his finger at you and Bucky. "Quit being all hushy-hushy over there or I’m splitting you two up.”

You stick your tongue out at him and tell him to shut up. He rolls his eyes and stuffs his face with some chips. You open the chocolate and graham crackers as the fire gets going.

“Have you ever had a s’mores before, Steve?” you ask, struggling to open the chocolate wrapping. You hand it to Bucky when he offers to help.

“Can’t say I have,” comes his reply. “Are they good?”

“Best campfire snack you’ll ever have,” you assure him. “Chocolate, crackers, and marshmallows. It’s a gooey heaven in your mouth.”

“Sounds appetizing.”

* * *

After an hour of finger-sucking, (there’s marshmallows  _still_  stuck to Bucky’s metal arm) an almost food-fight (courtesy of Sam and Steve), and endless laughter, the sky has gone black and your head hurts. You’ve shifted closer to Bucky during that time, and you even laid your head on his shoulder when you laughed too much. He didn’t mind it one bit.

“Okay okay okay,” you say, getting everyone to settle down. “Now, this is going to be  _really_  cheesy, but we need to sing a campfire song.”

There’s a chorus of groans, Tony’s being the loudest.

“Hey now, come on,” you say. “Everyone be a good sport. My family used to do this at my aunt’s house. Everyone would gather around the campfire at night and sing songs like good little stereotypes.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to,” Tony says.

“Yeah, well. We’re a family aren’t we?”

Everyone glances at each other, contemplating about whether or not you’re right. Are they a team? Definitely. A family? One could say so. You fight amongst each other, protect each other, be stupid together. That’s what a family does, right? Of course they do.

“I even have a song in mind,” you continue. “And it’s a good one!”

“What is it, doll?” Bucky asks, a Sour Belt hanging from his lips.

You look at him and smile widely, grabbing the candy from his mouth and finishing it off.

“American Pie.”

You receive confused looks from Steve, Bucky, and Wanda. Tony actually  _smiles_ , Sam nods when he remembers the lyrics, Natasha smiles, and Vision just stares. He probably doesn’t know the song either. It’s a long song, but you know it down to the last verse. You’re not going to start it though.

“Come on, Tony,” you say. “Get us started.”

“Why me?”

“Because I asked you nicely.”

“There’s not even a guitar.”

“We’re going to go a cappella this time.”

He groans, but sits up in his chair and crosses his legs, clearing his throat.

“This is a good one,” you whisper to Bucky. “Listen well.”

“I will.”

“A long, long time ago

I can still remember how that music used to make me smile

And I knew if I had my chance

That I could make those people dance

And maybe they’d be happy for a while.”

Tony’s voice is not that bad, you notice. It’s always the old men that seem to be able to sing, and it annoys you to no end. When he continues on, Sam, Natasha, and yourself join in.

“But February made me shiver

With every paper I’d deliver

Bad news on the doorstep

I couldn’t take one more step

I can’t remember if I cried

When I read about his widowed bride

But something touched me deep inside

The day the music died.”

Once you get to the chorus, you’re so excited that your voice is louder than everyone else’s.

“So bye, bye, Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey ’n rye

Singin’ this’ll be the day that I die

This’ll be the day that I die.”

Bucky  _is_  paying attention to the song, but he’s a lot more interested in you. How big your smile is because you love music so much. The shine in your hair from the fire’s blaze. The reflection of the fire in your eyes. The way you pull your hoodie sleeves over your hands so only your fingers are poking out.  _Your laugh_. Your laugh would probably get him higher than the Mile High Club. It sends pleasant shivers down his spine and a fond smile to his face. He looks down at his metal hand shining in both the moonlight and the fire. He glances over at yours, biting his bottom lip. He discreetly slips his fingers between yours, and his heart soars when you grip his hand instead of pulling away.

Bucky’s bold movement has put you in the best mood you could ever ask for. Singing along to old 70s songs, around a campfire, eating junk food with the Avengers is literally… you just couldn’t ask for more. You lean into Bucky’s shoulder, breathing in the newfound scent of smoke and pine. You look up at him, completely content, as the last chorus of the song dies on your lips. He leans in and gently places a kiss at the corner of your mouth.

“Mulțumesc, _______.”

_Thank you, _______._

“Orice pentru tine, Bucky.”

_Anything for you, Bucky._

**Author's Note:**

> The Romanian phrases are from google translate. I–unfortunately–do not speak Romanian. :(


End file.
